Kiss The Goddess
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: Some of the kids get annoyed with Logan and Storm and make them hook up, sadly this can only lead to disaster with singing, the danger room and boats


**Don't own anything other than the computer I'm writing on.**

Ororo and Logan were sitting at the dining table in the institute, thinking that they were along, but sadly they were not. Unknown to them Bobby, Jubilee, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty were still in the institute, and the five of them had come up with a plan.

Ororo and Logan stared at each other from across the table, neither knowing what they should do, sitting in an extremely awkward silence. That is until they heard a series of crashes coming from the danger room.

Once they got inside the danger room Kurt grabbed them and ported them into a boat, that was surrounded by water, making it so they had no way out.

"Elf what do you think you're doing!" Logan growled at Kurt who had now ported back up to the control room.

"Sorry Wolvie but this has got tah stop. Yah need tah kiss the girl." Rogue announced from the control room.

"Stripes!" Logan yelled.

"Kiss the girl already!" Kurt yelled.

"Now Kurt please listen to reason!" Ororo yelled up to the control room, not wanting to do anything that might upset the two and make her go through a danger room session.

"Kiss the girl!" Rogue and Kurt yelled at the same time.

"Both of you stop this!" Ororo yelled.

"Fine, yah've given meh no choice." Rogue shrugged, illuminating a patch of land in a corner of the danger room.

Bobby stood in front while Kitty and Jubilee stood behind him, all three were dressed in blue, at that moment they started singing, on that small patch of land.

Bobby: There you see her sitting there across the way. She ain't got a lot to say but there's something about her.

"She may not have a lot to say but I have a couple of words I'd like to say to you! Let me out of here popsicle!" Logan growled.

Bobby: And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the goddess.

At that moment Rogue made the boat starting turning around in circles.

Bobby: Yes you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too.

Ororo blushed and hit her head, while Logan clutched his stomach.

Bobby: There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the goddess.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Logan clutched his stomach as the boat started twirling around faster.

"Logan please we just made Ray clean the danger room yesterday." Ororo said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Jubilee and Kitty: Sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys to shy ain't gunna kiss the goddess.

"I'm not shy! I'm about to barf! There's a difference!" Logan growled, doubling over in pain.

"Kurt slow down the boat." Rogue hissed at her brother.

"I would if I knew how." Kurt replied, pressing random buttons.

Jubilee and Kitty: Sha la la la la la ain't that sad?

"That I'm about to barf! Yes very much so!" Logan growled back at them.

Jubilee and Kitty: Isn't that a shame. He's gunna miss the goddess.

"More like miss his lunch, Rogue, Kurt please stop the boat twirling. And someone make Bobby stop singing!" Ororo pleaded.

"Kurt maybe yah should have sang it, Bobby really is massacring that song." Rogue hung her head, while still trying to figure out how to stop the boat from twirling.

"No problem schwester." Kurt replied, bamfing into Bobby's place.

Bobby: Nows your moment-

Kurt steals the mike from Bobby: Floating in the blue lagoon-

Bobby steals the mike from Kurt and pushes him: Dude you better do it soon-

Kurt steals the mike from Bobby and pushes him in the water: She don't say a word-

Bobby gets out of the water and punches Kurt, stealing the mike back: And she won't say a word-

Both Kurt and Bobby while wrestling for the mike: Until you kiss the goddesss.

"Ah am surrounded by idiots." Rogue groaned, banging her head against the controls, which somehow made the boat twirl back at a normal speed, "Well that solves one problem."

"Listen, as your teacher I demand that you let us out this instant." Ororo commanded them, but went unheard due to the fact that Kurt and Bobby were still wrestling.

"Well at least I'm not going to throw up anymore." Logan sighed.

Jubilee and Kitty: Sha la la la la la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the goddess.

"Half pint, firecracker let me out." Logan growled.

Both girls ignored him and went on singing: Sha la la la float along and listen to the song, the song says kiss the goddess.

"Well time for meh tah fix this." Rogue sighed, going into the danger room, swimming in the water.

Jubilee and Kitty: The music plays do what the music play you got to kiss the goddess.

"Half pint I have to say I'm very proud that managed not to say like at all through this whole song but LET ME OUT!" Logan growled.

"Like you don't have to be that mean about it. We're only like helping you." Kitty scowled.

"Kitty helping us would be letting us out." Ororo argued.

Jubilee: You got to kiss the goddess.

Rogue tipped Ororo's side of the boat, making her fall into Logan.

Jubilee and a now less angry Kitty: Go on and kiss the goddess.

Ororo and Logan glared at Rogue who was putting up a face that said 'who me?'

Jubilee and Kitty: You got to kiss the goddess.

Logan and Ororo turned and stared at each other's eyes.

Jubilee and Kitty: Go on and kiss the goddess.

Just when Logan and Ororo were about to kiss Kurt threw Bobby off of him and Bobby hit Rogue , pushing her out of the way, making the boat tip over and everyone fall into the water.

"Bobby you ruined a moment!" Jubilee screamed.

"Hey tell that to the furry guy who threw me at Rogue!" Bobby yelled back.

"If you had just given up the mike at the beginning then we wouldn't have had that problem!" Kurt yelled at him.

"Well both of you like ruined the moment!" Kitty screeched.

"Hey, Rogue ruined it too." Bobby yelled back.

"Oh yeah, and just what did ah do?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"If you hadn't…ummm…." Bobby said, trying to come up with something.

"You can't even think of anything! Uggg, why are guys so incompetent!" jubilee complained.

"Incompa-what?" Bobby asked.

"Like exhibit A." Kitty sneered.

While their whole argument was going on they had not realized that both Ororo and logan had long since left the area. They were both in the hallway, finishing up what they would have done in the danger room if it was not for Bobby and Kurt pushing Rogue.

"When do you think they will realize we left?" Ororo asked, smiling.

"Don't know Ro' but let's let them be for a little while." Logan smirked.

**Sooo what did you guys think? Tell me with a review please!**


End file.
